


A Kiss to Shut Him Up

by trashbambi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Hannigram prompt I've received on tumblr.





	A Kiss to Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked:](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/177156481730)  
>  Heyya sweetie for the kiss prompt Hannigram + 7!  
> [Kiss prompt - 7. a kiss …to shut them up.](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/177153315720)

Sometimes Will sat in Hannibal’s office during a therapy session and wondered why Hannibal couldn’t shut up. Sometimes he wondered the same thing while at crime scenes with him. Though it was easier to forgive when what Hannibal said was actually helpful.

As Will’s unknown illness progressed his thought process became fuzzier and slower. The irritation at Hannibal’s tendencies towards the verbose irritated him more and more. The veiled, abstract references and the need to respond in kind had Will seriously considering strangling him.

He’d look at Hannibal talking and his gaze would drift to his neck, hands twitching with the urge to wrap around it and squeeze. To cut off his airflow, to stop him saying another word.

Somewhere along the line his eyes started getting stuck on Hannibal’s mouth instead. When he first became aware of that happening, Will was vaguely horrified but also too tried and wring out to fight himself too much over it. All he wanted was to rest and not think for a while.

After he’d thrown up Abigail’s ear, he sat in the chair just outside his kitchen. Hannibal wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and kneeled in front of him. Will’s mouth tasted of too much toothpaste, too much mouthwash, raw and metallic. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling, feeling both ice cold and on fire at the same time.

Then it started, the low buzz of Hannibal’s voice. Talking and talking and he couldn’t make out what was being said, only that once again Hannibal wouldn’t shut up. Will grabbed the front of Hannibal’s coat and pulled him in, sealing his lips over Hannibal’s in a rough kiss. It lasted for no more than a few seconds, Hannibal frozen to the spot. Will’s hand dropped from his coat and he pulled back.

“For once, just… shut up. Please.” Will muttered, voice weak and rough, still close enough for their lips to brush as he spoke. Hannibal audibly inhaled, resting a hand on Will’s knee.

“This can’t be ignored Will. We have to c-” Hannibal’s words were cut off by another kiss, Will’s hand gripping the hair at the back of his head to keep him still. If Hannibal wasn’t going to keep his mouth shut, Will would have to occupy it with something else for a while. Just until it didn’t hurt so much to think. That’s all the kisses were. A means to an end. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos fuel me! esp comments!  
> You can catch me on tumblr as [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com)  
> If I reblog a prompt meme, feel free to req something from it!!


End file.
